This invention relates to apparatus employed in cooking foods. With greater particularity, this invention relates to apparatus used in conjunction with a cooking vessel comprising a pot and a basket removably contained within the pot, to enable suspending the basket within the pot, above a liquid level within the pot, to permit the basket and foods in the basket to drain into the pot.